


Сердце в твоих ладонях, нож в моей груди

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: ...желания – обоюдоострый клинок.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 26





	Сердце в твоих ладонях, нож в моей груди

В Дженоше жарко. Чарльз преодолел первые — невыносимые — месяцы пребывания на острове исключительно из нежелания обременять Эрика. Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что новый дом лидера Дженоши стоит особняком. Здесь комфортно и прохладно, а еще просторно — ровно настолько, насколько необходимо человеку, прикованному к инвалидному креслу. И все же даже теперь, полгода спустя, Чарльз каждый раз ведет с собой борьбу, выбираясь на солнце — желание скрыться в тени непреодолимо. Выручает то, что идти против себя Чарльзу не впервой. Он располагается на берегу пруда, созданного силами Миранды Треверс, немолодой женщины, способной повелевать непокорной водной стихией. Миранда — его первый друг в Дженоше и первый союзник. Чарльз умел казаться своим среди обычных людей, за что ему нередко пеняла Рейвен. Стать своим среди мутантов — задачка посложнее. Они насторожены, а подчас откровенно напуганы; большинство отлично помнит времена, когда профессор Ксавье улыбался с обложек журналов, а его Люди-Икс спасали мир — пока однажды чуть не уничтожили его. Здесь, в пристанище мутантов, Чарльза выручает то, что раньше причиняло одни страдания — его беспокойное сердце. Внучке Миранды шесть, у нее острый ум и хитрый взгляд, на нее не напастись книг, ей хочется знать больше, учиться быстрее, быть лучше, уметь все на свете. Ей неинтересно со сверстниками, а развлечений для одаренного ребенка в Дженоше немного.

— Я могу устроить Люси в школу, — осторожно начинает Чарльз. Он не сомневается: еще чуть-чуть, и у девочки проявятся силы. Телекинез, телепатия или телепортация — что-то динамичное, требующее огромной концентрации. За годы работы с детьми Чарльз привык видеть талант еще до его проявления. — У нее будет надлежащий круг общения, и она сможет развить свои таланты.

— Ни за что, — отрезает Эрик. Нож, на который он даже не смотрит, ожесточенно измельчает томаты. — Ее родителей убили. Миранда забрала детей и сбежала. Люси была совсем малышкой, она ничего не помнит. А ее старшая сестра... — Эрик замолкает. Нож с грохотом отправляется в раковину.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда проявятся способности.

Эрик поджимает губы. Они редко ругаются. Чарльз вымещает раздражение в специально оборудованном спортзале, а Эрик — где придется. Сегодня — на соусе.

Ужин выходит напряженным и, возможно, не таким вкусным, как всегда, но Чарльз принимается учить кудрявую бестию, так похожую на него самого. Ему все равно нечем заняться, а Люси делает успехи — и в литературе, и в математике, и в английском. Миранда наблюдает за их занятиями, когда у нее есть время. Сначала она приносит Чарльзу сэндвичи и чай, потом появляется пруд, а через несколько недель учеников становится трое. Пятеро. Шестеро. Дюжина.

— Ты решил открыть филиал своей школы в Дженоше? — сухо спрашивает Эрик. Черный ферзь решительно пересекает доску.

— Ни в коем случае, — Чарльз слегка улыбается. — Кроме того, теперь это школа Хэнка.

Эрик смотрит на него ястребиным взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

— Детям нужен наставник, — наконец произносит он. — Тот, кто не воспользуется их слабостью, не настроит против меня. Тебе я хотя бы доверяю.

Чарльз съедает черного коня — партия станет менее интересной, но он не чужд мелочной мести. Единственным человеком, которого Чарльз любил дольше Эрика, была Рейвен. Единственным, кому он больше доверял, — Хэнк. Рейвен мертва, а Хэнк чуть не уничтожил то, над чем Чарльз трудился всю свою жизнь. И надо же — Эрик доверяет ему! Возможно, учитывая историю их отношений, этого достаточно, но Чарльз ничего не делает наполовину — он достаточно повзрослел, чтобы признать это.

Эрик смотрит на него задумчиво и понимающе, и от одной мысли, что, возможно, он знает, что творится у Чарльза на душе, становится муторно.

— Твой ход, Эрик.

Эрик рассеянно двигает пешку, не отводя от Чарльза взгляд.

Жить с ним в одном доме, просыпаться от запаха кофе, вместе ужинать, пить пиво и дешевый виски, слышать, как Эрик напевает в душе, не попадая в ноты, играть в шахматы и говорить о ерунде — еще год назад Чарльз отдал бы за это все на свете. Оказалось, желания — обоюдоострый клинок. И Чарльз делает то, что умеет, — отдает себя детям. Теперь ему есть чем поделиться, он реже хмурится, меньше размышляет о своей бесполезности. Остальные мутанты прекращают бросать на него подозрительные взгляды.

Жизнь продолжается.

***

Люси семь, и она остается после урока. От нее волнами исходят тревога и решимость. Чарльз никогда не любил это сочетание. Оно напоминает о Рейвен. Оно напоминает о Джин.

— Чем могу помочь, Люси? — спрашивает он, стараясь не заглядывать глубоко.

— Это насчет моей сестры, профессор. Она... думаю, она умирает.

Чарльз хмурится.

— Что говорит доктор Барроу?

— Он не поможет. Он вообще считает, что мы зря тратим его время, потому что Хелен — и так калека, — спокойно произносит Люси, а у Чарльза по позвоночнику пробегает холод.

— Он так сказал?

Люси пренебрежительно фыркает.

— Он сказал, что это не в его коп... комп... ком-пе-тен-ции, — тщательно произносит она. — Но подумал совершенно другое.

Чарльзу хочется плакать. То ли от горя, то ли от счастья, то ли от гордости. В таких случаях никогда не знаешь наверняка.

— И давно ты почувствовала силу?

— Два месяца назад, — гордо сообщает Люси. — Лео хотел ответить на вопрос, но его опередила Сюин. Она ошиблась, но Лео к ней неровно дышит и не стал поправлять. А мистер Леншерр наблюдал за занятиями через вон то окно и думал, как хорошо, что у вас теперь есть помещение для занятий. И еще что-то про мартини, пистолет и огромную железную тарелку. Что такое мартини? Это было воспоминание, да? Вы были с волосами и ходили. Вы мне понравились с волосами, их можно снова отрастить? Мистер Леншерр считает, что сейчас вы выглядите более мужественно и вам идет, но можно все-таки отрастить, профессор? И вы поможете моей сестре?

— Я должен ее увидеть, — Чарльз старается не думать о том, что Эрик считает его мужественным. — А нам с тобой предстоит поговорить об этике. Нельзя просто так читать мысли всех вокруг.

Люси пожимает плечами.

— Ладно. Но мысли Хелен я прочесть не могу. Их как будто нет. Почему, профессор?

Чарльз понятия не имеет, хотя пара догадок определенно крутится в голове. Он устал после уроков, его любимая ученица оказалась телепатом (он ненавидит, когда история повторяется), Эрик, оказывается, наблюдает за его уроками и оценивает его внешность, а совсем рядом, возможно, умирает старшая внучка Миранды. Ему надо принять решение, но в Дженоше он не хозяин. И Чарльз поддается искушению: закрывает глаза, концентрируется и тянется, тянется — туда, где звенит сияющая сталь, где мысли и устремления упорядочены, словно старые книги на полках, к разуму, объятому холодным чистым светом. К Эрику.

«Я помню, что обещал не лезть в твою голову, но мне нужно встретиться с Мирандой и осмотреть Хелен, — просит он. — Твоя помощь будет неоценима».

Эрик не отвечает, но через несколько минут возникает на пороге импровизированной школы и покорно левитирует кресло Чарльза к дому Миранды. Люси бежит рядом, искоса посматривая на Эрика. Ни малейшего страха перед ним она не испытывает, что само по себе интересно.

Миранда живет в крошечном, скупо обставленном домике недалеко от потухшего вулкана. Чарльз видит ее старшую внучку впервые, и у него сжимается сердце. На узкой кровати — крошечная безжизненная фигурка: Хелен бледная до синевы, под глазами залегла чернота, губы запеклись. Она подключена к допотопному оборудованию, в котором Чарльз признает некое подобие аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Он подъезжает ближе, кладет ладонь девочке на лоб. У нее холодная, липкая кожа.

— Я могу что-то сделать? — тихо спрашивает Эрик.

— Проследи, чтобы нас не беспокоили, — Чарльз склоняется вперед и словно ныряет в черноту.

Сначала он ничего не чувствует, но в отличие от Люси, в отличие от идиота Барроу Чарльз знает, что искать. Он погружается глубже, туда, где тлеет огонек сознания. И мир переворачивается.

Детская оклеена веселенькими обоями в цветочек. На полу валяется плюшевый крокодил кислотно-зеленого цвета. На подоконнике примостились шашки и стопка книг в ярких обложках. Окно распахнуто, пахнет водой, землей, свежестью. Весна вступает в свои права. В комнате пусто. Чарльз встает. Он, разумеется, ходит — во время погружения он всегда на ногах, всегда с длинными волосами. В этом облике ему проще бродить по чужим мыслям — он знает, что окружающий мир нереален, а значит, сумеет вернуться.

— Хелен! — негромко зовет он. — Я Чарльз Ксавье, друг твоей сестры.

Из шкафа раздается неясный звук. Чарльз облегченно вздыхает.

— Я плохо тебя слышу, — честно отвечает он. — И понятия не имею, где ты. Куда ты спряталась?

Из шкафа не доносится ни звука, зато за спиной раздается до боли знакомый голос.

— Он врет. Он всегда врет, когда не знает, что делать, — Рейвен, светловолосая и совсем юная, смотрит с неодобрением, кривит губы.

Спорить с собственным подсознанием — последнее дело, но раз появилась Рейвен, дело плохо.

— Это Рейвен, моя сестра, — спокойно поясняет Чарльз. — Обожает срывать мои планы. Но она замечательная. Она бы тебе понравилась.

Дверь шкафа приоткрывается.

— Ваша сестра права, вы врете, — печально сообщает ему голос, который никак не может принадлежать тринадцатилетней девочке. — Люси всего год.

— А тебе?

— Мне шесть. И я знаю, что с незнакомыми людьми разговаривать нельзя.

— Тогда надо познакомиться, — предлагает Чарльз. — У тебя чудесная комната. Любишь Беатрис Поттер?

Хелен фыркает.

— Это для малышни, я уже взрослая.

— А мне нравятся ее кролики, — невозмутимо произносит Чарльз. — И рисунки! Рисунки особенно хороши.

— Я как-то пыталась их перерисовать, — добавляет Рейвен. — Но ничего не получилось.

— А у меня получилось! — Хелен распахивает шкаф. На ней платье в горошек, черные кудри разметались, на коленке ссадина, ногти обломаны. — Сейчас покажу! — она вытаскивает пачку рисунков. — Вот!

Чарльз пристально изучает кроликов. Не очень похоже, но для шестилетней Хелен поразительно внимательна к деталям.

— А это что? — он указывает на незаконченный рисунок.

— Пистолет, — равнодушно сообщает Хелен. — Знаете, из которого убивают.

— Не думаю, что кролику так уж нужен пистолет, — замечает Чарльз.

— Нужен, — убежденно заявляет Хелен. — Лучше из пистолета. Быстрее. И безболезненно, — она на мгновенье замирает, карие глаза наполняются слезами. Рисунок растворяется, исчезает, обои в розочку сменяются простенькой деревенской кухней. На полу — кровь и фарфоровые черепки, на стенах — багровые всполохи, а в проходе — тело женщины. Первым Чарльзу в глаза бросается ее болезненное сходство с Мирандой, а уже потом — хирургический скальпель, всаженный в горло. — Это из-за меня, — спокойно произносит Хелен. — Они пришли забрать меня, а мама заперла меня в подвале и сказала, что спрятала там, где меня никто не найдет. И меня правда не нашли.

Есть что-то жуткое в том, как спокойно шестилетний ребенок смотрит на мертвую мать.

— Кто хотел тебя забрать? — подает голос Рейвен.

— Люди из правительства, — четко произносит Хелен. Так дети воспроизводят фразы, подслушанные у взрослых. — Из-за дара. Он у меня как у папы.

— Ты можешь показать мне свой дар? — просит Чарльз.

Хелен качает головой.

— Мама умерла, видите? Я спускаюсь сюда каждый день и смотрю на нее, потому что не смогла спасти ее. Не успела. Я же была в подвале.

— Но ты можешь показать нам, что умеешь, — предлагает Рейвен.

— Вы ненастоящие. Вас отправили одурачить меня, но ничего не получится. Я никому не позволю использовать меня так, как они использовали папу.

— Хелен, а сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает Чарльз. В голове зреет страшное подозрение.

— Тринадцать. Кем бы вы ни были, знайте: я не вернусь и не позволю сделать из меня оружие. А они хотели сделать из меня оружие! — она сжимает кулаки, и все вокруг темнеет. Пахнет сыростью, под потолком одиноко дребезжит лампочка. Они в подвале. И он сжимается. Сжимается. Сжимается. Чарльз ощущает адскую головную боль, какую прежде мог доставить только Церебро.

А потом мир взрывается мириадами осколков, сверху льет белый свет, и Чарльз падает навзничь. Хелен приземляется рядом, поспешно отползает к ближайшей стене, жмется, озирается...

— Не бойся стать оружием, дорогая. Бойся попасть не в те руки.

...за спиной у Хелен — сверкающие плиты из звуконепроницаемого материала, в поле зрения Чарльза — тяжелые ботинки из черной кожи. Он хватает знакомую тонкую ладонь и встает.

— Давно не виделись, профессор, — ухмыляется Джин, и ему хочется плакать. Она возвышается над Хелен как скала. — Твоя мама погибла, чтобы ты жила. Твоя бабушка рискнула жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя, а твоя сестра думает, что ты умираешь. Хватит. Ты идешь с нами.

Чарльз думал, что разучился приказывать, но, видимо, некоторые привычки просто так не изжить. Джин требует, повелевает. Как умела только она. Как научил ее Чарльз. Она вкладывает потную детскую ладошку в ладонь Чарльза и делает шаг назад.

Чарльз отчаянно желает, чтобы она была настоящей.

— Закрой глаза. Будет больно, — предупреждает он Хелен.

Она смотрит на него не по-детски серьезно.

— Будет. Но не мне, — она кладет руку ему на грудь. — Простите.

***

Чарльз кричит так, что на мгновенье Эрику кажется: сейчас он потеряет его навсегда. Он падает с коляски, и только годами отточенные рефлексы позволяют Эрику перехватить его поперек туловища и прижать к себе. Чарльза бьет судорога, он выгибается, будто вот-вот переломится надвое. То же происходит и с Хелен. Их пальцы сцеплены, а совместный приступ — чем бы он ни был — сотрясает весь дом. Люси плачет, Миранда причитает, Эрик проклинает Чарльза и его великодушие.

А потом Хелен распахивает глаза, и прибор, к которому она была подключена, заходится истошным писком. Эрик выводит его из строя щелчком пальцев.

Хелен тряпичной куклой падает на кровать, Чарльз прекращает биться в истерике. Их сцепленные руки окутывает свет — золотистый, почти волшебный, но в сложившейся ситуации Эрику не до лирики. Вот только свет этот льется и льется — бесконечный, теплый. Он словно проходит сквозь Эрика, успокаивая, согревая. Чарльз льнет к нему, тихо бормочет:

— Эрик?

Эрик слишком живо помнит, как точно так же сжимал Чарльза в объятиях на Кубе, помнит жар раскаленного песка, привкус крови и слез, запах моря и пепла. В тот день он потерял Чарльза на тридцать лет. Мутанты живут дольше, стареют медленнее, но наука вторых шансов работает с ними так же, как с простыми людьми. Им с Чарльзом второй шанс подарил Логан, третий — Апокалипсис, четвертый — Джин. Разбрасываться подобными дарами — непозволительная роскошь.

Прямо сейчас Эрик может потерять все, но ведь он и так ничего не делает наполовину — и никогда этого не отрицал. Он целует Чарльза, целует так, как мечтал тридцать лет назад — крепко, безоглядно, воспользовавшись возможностью. Но Чарльз рычит, притягивает его ближе и целует, целует в ответ. Чужие голоса, возгласы — все превращается в белый шум, Эрик запускает пальцы Чарльзу в волосы, и тот стонет, приподнимается... и с воплем отстраняется.

— Эрик! Господи, что... Эрик! Хелен! Хелен, как ты... что я... Миранда!

Хелен смотрит на них, повернув голову. Черные глаза — огромные на худом лице — покраснели, губы дрожат, из горла вырывается сиплый звук.

— Миранда, дайте ей воды, — командует Чарльз. — Эрик, приподними подушки. Вот так. Вот так. Ага. Хорошо, — он прислоняется к покосившейся тумбочке и откашливается. — А теперь, хм, я хотел бы извиниться за... — он бросает взгляд на Эрика. Щеки стремительно краснеют. — За неподобающее поведение, и буду признателен, если кто-нибудь объяснит, почему...

Тут на него налетает Люси и сжимает в объятьях так, что чуть не душит.

— ...почему я снова чувствую ноги, — ошеломленно заканчивает Чарльз. Он не отводит от Эрика взгляда. — Что?

Эрик улыбается — той тонкой, загадочной улыбкой, в которую Чарльз влюбился много лет назад.

— Ты еще не видел свою прическу.

— У моего зятя был уникальный дар, — поясняет Миранда. Она сияющим взглядом смотрит на старшую внучку, пока младшая продолжает тискать Чарльза, как любимого плюшевого мишку. — Он мог исцелять то, что исцелению не подлежало, мог забирать у людей жизненные силы, мог передавать их, мог заставить организм человека буквально вывернуться наизнанку. Но он всю жизнь мечтал быть врачом и стал им. Однажды он неосторожно воспользовался своими способностями, и его выследило правительство. Его заставили работать... — она запинается.

— На армию? — вздыхает Эрик.

Миранда кивает.

— Когда он в очередной раз отказался идти на сделку с собственной совестью, его убили. Хелен унаследовала его дар. Что с ней случилось, профессор?

— Она стала свидетелем крайне травмирующего события. Полагаю, вам это известно. Хелен решила, что ее дар опасен и приносит исключительно разрушения. После этого она как бы отрезала себя от мира, закрылась, как в скорлупе. И вся разрушительная сила обратилась против нее самой. Думаю, мы успели вовремя, — Чарльз улыбается девочке. — Теперь тебе надо восстанавливать силы и учиться жить дальше. А когда будешь готова, присоединишься к моим урокам. Я научу тебя контролировать свои силы. Я всему тебя научу, — Чарльз приосанивается, как делал сотни раз. — У тебя восхитительная мутация.

Хелен дергает уголком губ, что при желании можно считать улыбкой.

— Я помогу тебе сесть в кресло, — предлагает Эрик.

— Ни за что! У меня есть ноги, я достаточно тренируюсь, чтобы воспользоваться ими, — протестует Чарльз. — Но ты можешь меня... поддержать, — он бросает на Эрика взгляд из-под ресниц.

Тому хватает совести слегка покраснеть.

***

— Как она тебя вылечила? — спрашивает Эрик. Из всех их совместных вечеров этот, определенно, претендует на звание рекордсмена неловкости.

— Не уверен, как именно. Но у меня есть гипотеза. Хелен приняла мою проекцию в своем сознании за ловушку и стремилась выбраться, а я тянул ее за собой. Думаю, она хотела нас разграничить, разделить. Хотела так отчаянно, что обособила меня, придала мне облик, в котором увидела.

— Ты так и не смирился с потерей волос?

— И подвижности, — Чарльз тут же жалеет о сказанном. — Эрик, слушай...

— Уже поздно, а день был нелегким, — Эрик с грохотом ставит стакан на стол. — Я собираюсь спать.

— Нет.

— Прошу прощения?

— Нет, — Чарльз встает и подходит к его креслу. Ноги немного дрожат, и это придает ему решимости. Одним плавным движением он перекидывает одну ногу и усаживается Эрику на колени. — Ты не посмеешь поцеловать меня в самый неподходящий момент и сделать вид, что ничего не было, раз я не умер. Ты не посмеешь впредь стоять под окнами, наблюдая за уроками и размышляя о моей лысине, раз теперь у меня снова есть волосы. Ты не посмеешь снова уйти, Эрик.

— Ты собираешься мне запретить?

— Да. Я собираюсь жить с тобой, спать с тобой, заниматься с тобой любовью, читать твои мысли в неподходящий момент, смотреть, как ты готовишь, заваривать тебе чай. Я собираюсь спорить с тобой насчет сестер Максвелл и их сил, собираюсь отправить их к Хэнку, когда они станут старше. Он научит их тому, чему мы с тобой научить не в состоянии. С ним они найдут свою дорогу и не будут действовать по чужой указке. Я собираюсь ругаться с тобой, убеждать тебя, мириться с тобой и любить тебя. Если позволишь. Столько, сколько позволишь.

— Чарльз, — кадык у Эрика дергается. — Ты говоришь о серьезных вещах. Почему сейчас?

— Я был прикован к инвалидному креслу и не мог найти себе места. А сегодня я спас жизнь и прошел пешком по земле. И я точно знаю, где мое место.

— А если однажды ты снова понадобишься в своей школе?

— Маловероятно. Но даже если так, мы решим, как быть. Вместе. Ты мне нужен, Эрик.

— В последний раз ты сказал это после того, как врезал мне.

— И ничуть об этом не жалею.

— Я жалею, — Эрик подается вперед, целует его — коротко и яростно. — Я потратил много времени, Чарльз. Но урок усвоен.

— Я все еще не получил свое признание.

— Ты невыносим, Liebling.

— А теперь для тех, кто не силен в языках.

— Mon amour. Mi novio.

Чарльз ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и ухмыляется, когда Эрик резко вскидывает бедра.

— Допустим, суть я уловил. А теперь иди сюда.

И Эрик подчиняется.

***

Филиал школы для одаренных детей имени Джин Грей в Дженоше открывается два года спустя.

Еще через десять лет Хэнк отправляется представлять мутантов в ООН, и Чарльз возвращается в Америку. Во главе филиала встает Лукас Бишоп — весьма ответственный молодой человек, которому доверяет даже Эрик.

— Я был лидером целой страны, — горестно вздыхает Эрик, распаковывая чемоданы. — Люди трепетали, услышав мое имя. А теперь я буду преподавать иностранные языки и разбирать твою корреспонденцию. Знаешь, как это называется, Чарльз?

— Любовь! — кричит Чарльз из ванной. Он выключает воду и выходит, с наслаждением протирая лысую макушку пушистым полотенцем. К вящей радости Эрика, Чарльз стал стремительно лысеть и был вынужден избавиться от волос. — Ну или, возможно, понижение в должности. Кстати, я поговорил с Логаном. Он согласился проводить со старшими студентами силовые тренировки. И возьмет на себя историю. Не серди его, ладно? Мне надо кое-что проверить, — он отбрасывает полотенце и выходит в коридор.

На следующий день в школе появляется Джин Грей.

— Давно не виделись, профессор, — ухмыляется она, и Чарльз заключает ее в объятия.

Эрик ругается на всех известных ему языках и напивается вместе с Логаном.

— С этой любовью никакого оружия массового поражения не надо, — проникновенно сообщает ему Эрик.

Логан мрачно кивает и поддевает когтем крышку очередной бутылки.

— Мне кажется, я ее уже встречал.

— Любовь?

Логан смотрит на него как на идиота.

— Джин Грей. Слышал, штука такая есть — «бей или беги»? Так вот у меня от ее вида прямо эта... штука.

Эрик фыркает.

— Знакомо. Ну, потом поймешь, что к чему.

И однажды Логан действительно поймет. Но это — совсем другая история.


End file.
